Alternate Ending
by curlyqgurl
Summary: Klatuu looked at Helen’s pleading face, save the human kind, or save the earth… What I think should happen.


**~Hey, you might not know this, but this type of writing, really isn't my forte, basically I wrote this alternate ending because I loved the movie, but I just did NOT want the humans to win. So here is what I think should have happened. Oh yeah, disclaimer: I do not own this movie, just my ending.~**

* * *

Alternate Ending: Mission Abandoned?

"Klatuu! Save us please! The world can change, the humans can change!" Helen's voice pleadingly cut through Klatuu's thoughts. He looked at Helen's beautiful face and all was lost what else could he do? He couldn't let this precious earthling disincarnate. No, if anything he had to save her. Without thinking he told Helen and her little son to get in the car. The boy annoyed him, he had put his mother in jeopardy because of his selfishness, and Klatuu sighed. Then again he was just a human.

They drove fast past swarms of the little electronic bugs created to destroy everything humans created, including humans. They drove right into the swarms now as they approached the park where his main space orb was. All of the sudden they crashed, running into a tree because the bugs had deteriorated the car wheels. He helped them out of the car and they ran for cover.

They arrived at a little hidden bridge that had been fortified just for Klatuu to hide in. The boy fainted, Helen ran over to him. "Oh my gosh! They are inside of him!" She looked down at herself, and felt the pain, "And me too! Please Klatuu save us, please save us!" Never taking his eyes off of her gorgeous, bright, and pain filled eyes Klatuu grasped both of the human's hands forcing the bugs to come out. The little boy sat up, "Thank you." he said.

Klatuu looked at their surroundings; they were under a small concrete bridge. Graffiti colored the walls and the few trash that had not been blown away sat in rotten heaps. A dead butterfly lay on the ground. Hesitantly Klatuu pressed his hands against the wall, preparing himself for the coming act. The one that would let humans live. He would get severely injured to save these humans. He wondered if what he was doing was right. All of a sudden screams pierced his ears. All of the pain the earth had ever felt entered Klatuu's head. He felt wolves getting caught in traps, bears being shot, birds hitting windows, trees being chopped, flowers being plucked, rocks being sawed through. So much pain. It was so intense he yelled and fell to the ground. Soon hands were shaking his shoulders.

"Klatuu! Are you okay? "The frantic voice of Helen aroused him. Her voice was so beautiful, but it was the voice of a killer. "Klatuu! Please get up. Hurry! This place won't hold them for long; we need to stop this mess!" Klatuu rubbed his head and sat up. "No, Helen." He said softly. He watched Helen's face twist and he heard her and her son yell frantically, Helen tried shaking him again but he stood up. "I'm sorry, the earth is just too precious, even more so than you." a tear slid down Klatuu's face as he pushed the humans into the deadly storm.

He fell to his knee's again at their anguished cries, but these ended quickly. He stayed down until the last of the human world had been demolished, mourning for his friend. At last all settled. He stood up, what was done was done. It was time to stop being selfish, besides it was all for the greater good. Klatuu stepped out of his protective bridge letting some stray bugs finish it off.

All around him was empty for miles and miles. With a single word his little ark, the hundreds of orbs that had been collecting two of everything, floated down all over the planted, depositing every animal. Soon the world would be populated again, with animals, just like it should be. Klatuu walked to the top of a small rise, feeling the wind calmly rustle his hair, he looked out over the fields, a humming bird flitted around his head, proof of a successful mission. Slowly a smile crept up onto his face.

* * *

**~Thank you for reading! Feel free to review, I always like feedback on my work so it would be appreciated :)~**


End file.
